Link and Saria's Final GoodBye
by LovernonFighter89
Summary: Before returning to Hyrule to spend the rest of his days by Zelda's side, he visits the Forest Temple one last time to say one last good-bye to his childhoodfriend Saria. One Shot


_ Link walked through the eerey, quiet forest. He was walking towards the Forest Temple. He had to talk to someone very important._

_ The Deku Forest, his home, hasn't changed any. Only Link changed. he was an adult, not a child like the rest of his friends. They all looked at him differently. . . like an outsider. Ever since he saved Hyrule and Princess Zelda . . .he had to accept his destiny as savior, Now, he had to go be with Zelda, it was fate. But first he had to say good-bye. . . no not to the Deku children. He had to say good-bye to Saria. _

_ He entered the temple of time and immidiately saw his friend, Saria, standing there with a smile on her face, Saria always believed in him and was his best friend. "My, my, Link you've grown," Saria said still smiling. "I'm the same the last time you saw me," Link grinned walking towards his friend. He did save her one time. "True," then she looked at him with green eyes, "I knew you could do it. It was your destiny."_

_"Saria," Link held her gaze, "You are my friend and. . . "He swallowed, "And I hate to do this but I have to go." Saria nodded as she understood, "I know. You and Zelda are always meant to be together." He saw the pain in her eyes, "I'm sorry." She shook her head, "It's okay. . . but I do have something to say." Link nodded, "Go ahead."_

_"You are my best friend. You always was and you always will be. You are very special to me and i knew you were special and you would do great things. And you did. But by saving Hyrule, it means letting you go. Zelda is the one you were meant to be with." Saria started to let the happy yet sad tears roll down her cheeks, "for some reason, I always wanted it to be me. . . I wanted to be your soulmate, your destiny. But I knew it was too good to be true. But now look at you. You are grown-up, a hero. And I couldn't be more proud." She took a deep, shaky breath. "I know you have to go and be with Zelda and I could be selfish and beg you to stay but if you truly love someone then you must sacrifice your own happiness for theirs. And that's what i'm doing, I'm letting go. Because I know that no matter what. . . I can't keep you."_

_"You're right," he nodded, trying to hold back his own tears, "I can't stay here and I'm sorry I'm hurting you. I never meant to hurt you. I care about you and I always will. You will always be in my heart. If there's anything I can do. . . "_

_"There is." She spooke up in a soft voice, "Promise me you will be careful and stay safe. I couldn't bear if you died. Just not hearing from you for seven years was the worst thing to ever happen. I thought you were gone forever." She gave him a small smile, "Link, I love you." Link became choked up, "I. . .I love you too."_

_"But I know this is good-bye," she lowered her head. _

_ She went over adn hugged him, she wrapped her arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around his her entire body, seeing as how he was an adult and she was a child, "I wish things were different," Link whispered. "Me too," she whispered, "but this is fate and we can't change it." He let go, "saria, you are a big part of my life and I can't let you go like this. I don't want you to become just a memory."_

_"Do you still have the ocarina?" She asked. He took the blue instrument out and held it delicately in his hands, "Do you remember the song I taught you?" she asked. "Always," he smiled. "Whenever you need me, just play the song and I will be there," She explained. He nodded. Then, they looked at each other. She gave him a smile. He smiled back and began walking away._

_ He loved Saria and always will. The relationship would be wrong and letting go was the best thing, even if it hurt._

_ A tear rolled down his cheek as he mounted Epona. He looked out at the temple and took out his ocarina. He played the melody that be knew very well and spoke to his heart. He finished playing and closed his eyes. _

_ Suddenly, SAria's voice rang in his ears, "Miss me already?" Link smiled and breathed, "yes."_


End file.
